Was geschieht mit mir?
by srkaddict
Summary: Was passiert, wenn Iruka seinen ehemaligen Schüler, den er wie einen kleinen Bruder ansieht, plötzlich schreien hört? Wie wird Iruka reagieren, wenn er diesen auf einmal mitten auf der Strasse liegend auffindet?


**Title:** Was geschieht mit mir?**  
Rating:** P18 Slash**  
Genre:** Romance/Friendship  
**Pairing:** SasuNaru, KakaIru  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto...

**A/N:** Ein kläglicher Versuch mit einem SasuNaru OS. *seufz*

* * *

Iruka war nach einem stressigen Tag, endlich auf dem Heimweg. Ihm tat der Rücken von dem ganzen sitzen weh. Seine Füße durch das ganze stehen und seine Hände, weil er Heute zu viel schreiben musste. Er wollte nur noch ins Bett und schlafen.

"TEME!" Hörte er eine ziemlich laute Stimme schreien.

"Dobe! Wie oft denn noch?" Iruka seufzte laut und schüttelte seinen Kopf über die beiden Streithähne.

"Die beiden können nicht miteinander, aber auch nicht ohneeinander." Iruka hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass Naruto und Sasuke aus dem Alter heraus waren, um sich wie kleine Kinder zu benehmen.

"SASUKE!" Kam erneut die helle Stimme, die jetzt aber ein wenig panisch klang.

"NARUTO!" Nun, dass war jetzt schon ziemlich ungewöhnlich für Sasuke, so laut zu brüllen. Iruka fragte sich, was die beiden wohl gerade machten. Es brauchte wirklich einiges, um den Uchiha so laut werden zu lassen. Er zuckte mit der Achsel und ging weiter. Er wollte gerade um die Ecke gehen, als er einen Schrei hörte, der jeden Feind in die Flucht geschlagen hätte.

"WAAAAAAAH!" Iruka rannte los und stand auf einmal wie angewurzelt mit hochroten Kopf da. Vor Ihm lagen seine beiden ehemaligen Schüler. Um genauer zu sein, sie lagen in der unmöglichsten Position aufeinander.

Naruto lag auf Sasuke, der seine Beine um dessen Hüfte geklammert hatte. Eine seiner Hände krallte sich in die Schulter seines besten Freundes, während die andere zwischen Ihren Körpern lag. Der Blondschopf hingegen lag mit den Beinen nach hinten ausgestreckt, wie in einer Liegestütze, auf dem Schwarzhaarigen drauf. Beide seiner Arme lagen mit den Handflächen nach unten auf dem Boden, neben Sasukes Kopf, während er mit seinem Gesicht an den Hals des letzten Uchihas gedrückt war. Sasuke hatte dadurch seine Blonden Haare mitten im Gesicht, so das Iruka nicht sehen konnte, was dieser für einen Gesichtsausdruck hatte. Er konnte aber nur zu gut erkennen, dass Naruto gespitzte Lippen hatte und diese auf Sasukes Adamsapfel gepresst waren.

Iruka wusste nicht, ob er laut los lachen oder die beiden auseinanderreißen sollte. Dieser Anblick war nun wirklich nichts für Kinderaugen. Während er noch immer überlegte, was er machen sollte, nahm Ihm Jemand anderes die Entscheidung ab.

"Maa! Sasuke, Naruto. Schon wieder so stürmisch? Wie oft habe ich euch beiden schon gesagt, dass Ihr eure Leidenschaft füreinander zu Hause ausleben sollt und nicht vor meinen Jungfräulichen Augen." Dieses unmögliche Kommentar ließ Irukas Augen groß werden. Er lief puterrot an und ging wütend, mit großen Schritten und mit seinen Händen in die Hüften gestemmt, zu der Person die diese Frechheit besaß, so einen unglaublichen Kommentar über die Lippen zu bringen. Der Temperamentvolle Chuunin schnappte sich ein Ohr von Kakashi und zog Ihn ziemlich kräftig zu sich herunter.

"AUAUAUAU!" Kakashi fragte sich, wo der Braunhaarige auf einmal herkam und wieso er Ihn nicht bemerkt hatte. Hätte er mal besser aufgepasst, dann würde sein Ohr jetzt nicht so weh tun. Es war bestimmt schon dunkelrot und angeschwollen. Er betete im Stillen, dass er hinterher nicht wie Jumbo aussah. Er traute sich nicht seinen Mund aufzumachen, da der Akademielehrer stocksauer war. Besagter schaute zu den noch immer am Boden liegenden und kräuselte verwirrt seine Stirn. Er ging auf die beiden zu und schleifte den Armen Jounin an seinem Ohr mit.

"HEY IHR ZWEI! AUFSTEHEN!" Das war Irukas berühmter Wutausbruch. So kannte und fürchtete man Ihn. Der Silberhaarige machte sich darüber jedoch keine weiteren Gedanken, da er gerade andere Probleme hatte. Wenn Iruka nicht gleich sein Ohr losließ, dann würde er noch einige Tage länger etwas davon haben. Sasuke und Naruto reagierten nicht auf ihren ehemaligen Lehrer, was Ihn nur noch wütender machte und es an Kakashis Ohr ausließ.

"HEY! ICH REDE MIT EUCH BEIDEN!" Irukas Stimme klang noch einen Ton lauter, als zuvor. "STEHT SOFORT AUF!" Seine drohende Stimme ließ die beiden zusammenschrecken, doch bewegten sie sich nicht einen Zentimeter. Wie sollten sie auch, wenn es einfach nicht möglich war. Der Kleinere wäre nur zu gerne vom Größeren runtergegangen und Sasuke hätte nur zu gerne Naruto von sich herunter getreten, doch waren den beiden in diesen Moment die Hände gebunden. Im Gegensatz zum Schwarzhaarigen, hatte der Blondhaarige weniger Probleme damit, jetzt aufzustehen. Sasuke drohte Naruto leise, so das es Niemand außer ihnen hören konnte, dass er es sich ja nicht wagen sollte, auf Iruka zu hören. Naruto war hin und hergerissen. Was sollte er nun machen? Sollte er auf die Drohung seines Besten Freundes eingehen oder sollte er auf seinen Ziehvater hören, der auf 180 war? Wie auch immer er sich entscheiden würde, beides würde gleich ausgehen, somit entschied er sich auf dem kalten Uchiha zu hören und blieb liegen.

Naruto konnte fühlen, dass die Atmung des unter Ihm liegenden viel zu schnell war und nur noch unregelmäßiger zu werden schien. Er selber hatte sich noch so halbwegs unter Kontrolle, aber er wusste nicht, für wie lange noch. Er hoffte im Stillen, dass Sasuke jetzt nicht vorhatte sich von seinem Problem zu erlösen. Iruka der die beiden ausgiebig beobachtete, hatte endgültig genug und ließ endlich Kakashis Ohr los, der einen letzten Schmerzenslaut ausstieß. Er fasste sich sofort an sein brennendes und heißes Ohr und verzog schmerzerfüllt sein Gesicht. Iruka streckte seine Hand aus und griff nach Narutos T-Shirt, um ihm dabei zu helfen, von Sasuke aufzustehen, doch stieß er auf Widerstand. Er zog erneut an seinem Shirt, als es auch schon ein kleines Geräusch gab. Iruka zog seine Augenbrauen hoch.

Naruto hob seinen Kopf und drehte ihn zu Iruka, der nun sehen konnte, dass das Gesicht vom Blonden eine leichte Röte hatte, jedoch nicht wusste wieso. Er verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und versuchte Naruto mit seinem düsteren Blick einzuschüchtern, doch ohne Erfolg. Naruto legte seine Kopf wieder auf Sasukes Brust und lauschte seinem schnellen Herzschlag. Kakashi der das ganze Schauspiel mit angesehen hatte, lachte leise auf, da Iruka völlig ahnungslos zu sein schien, wenn er nach seinem Verhalten ging. Das war eines, was er an seinem Partner liebte.

"Naruto!" Iruka stellte sich über Naruto, den er wie einen kleinen Bruder sah und beugte sich leicht zu Ihm runter, um erneut dessen Shirt in die Hand zu nehmen.

"Iruka, nicht!" Narutos Stimme klang leicht zittrig und verwirrte Iruka nur noch mehr. Das war so gar nicht die Stimme, die er von Ihm kannte.

"Wenn du nicht gleich aufstehst, Naruto, werde ich dir dabei helfen. Wenn dein Shirt dadurch dann reißt, ist mir egal." Er hatte lange genug gewartet. Wer nicht hören will muss fühlen. Mit diesem Gedanken griff er sich Narutos Shirt und zog erneut daran. Der Kleinere wollte aber nicht sein Lieblingsshirt verlieren, somit hob er seinen Kopf und schaute in die gefährlichen schwarzen Augen seines Freundes, der Ihm einen düsteren Blick zuwarf und Ihn damit noch einmal daran erinnerte, dass er es nicht überleben würde, wenn er sich jetzt erhob. Naruto schaute über seine Schulter mit einem flehenden Blick, nicht mehr an seinem Shirt zu ziehen.

"Okay Okay!" Naruto schloss seine Augen und holte ein letztes mal tief Luft. "Es tut mir Leid, Sasuke!" Mit diesem leise gesprochenen Satz stützte sich der Blonde auf seine Hände und Knie. Er setzte sich langsam auf und stöhnte kaum hörbar auf, weil deren Erektionen aneinander rieben. Er war geschockt über den Ton den er gerade von sich gegeben hatte, da Ihm so etwas noch nie passiert war. Sein Gesicht glich jetzt einer überreifen Tomate. Er traute sich nicht seine Augen zu öffnen, weil er nicht wusste was Ihn erwartete, wenn er seinem besten Freund in die Augen sah.

Ohne Narutos Wissen, hatte der Uchiha Junge sein eigenes wohliges aufstöhnen unterdrückt, indem er sich auf seine Unterlippe biss. Er wollte nicht, dass es Naruto oder womöglich auch noch Iruka hörte. Er glaubte nämlich, dass er Narutos übertönt hätte und das wäre für den Uchiha einfach unakzeptabel. Er hatte seine Augen die ganze Zeit über geöffnet und seinen Blonden Freund dabei beobachtet, wie dieser sich aufrichtete und was er für Gesichtszüge zeigte. Er hatte nicht von Ihm abgelassen und hielt sich an dessen Schultern fest. Seine Beine waren noch immer um Narutos Hüfte geschlungen und saß jetzt sozusagen in seinem Schoß, während sein Teamkollege auf seinen Knien saß.

Naruto bemerkte endlich, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte und öffnete seine Augen, als er sich Auge in Auge mit Sasuke wiederfand und nun seinen heißen Atem auf seinen trocken gewordenen Lippen fühlte. Er erschrak kurz über diese Nähe und hatte aus reinem Reflex seine Arme um den Schwarzhaarigen gelegt, damit er nicht nach hinten fiel. Im nächsten Moment konnte der Blonde beobachten, dass sich auf der sonst so blassen Haut des Uchihas, eine röte ausbreitete, die er noch nie zuvor bei Ihm gesehen hatte und wie sich dessen Augen um Zentimeter weiteten. Die sonst so kalten Schwarzen Augen, glänzten auf einmal und spiegelten irgendeine Emotion wider, die er nicht deuten konnte. Auf Narutos Stirn machten sich tiefe Falten breit, weil er versuchte diese unbekannte und neue Emotion zu deuten.

"Naruto!" Seine Stimme klang rau und er wusste nicht, wie er mit dieser Situation umgehen sollte, da es sich noch nie Jemand gewagt hatte, Hände auf seine Pobacken zu legen und sie dann auch noch leicht zu drücken. Die Tatsache, dass sein Herz dadurch nur noch schneller zu schlagen begann, machte Ihm sorgen. Wieso ausgerechnet bei diesem Trottel? Sie sind zwar die besten Freunde, aber dennoch war er der letzte, bei dem er solch eine starke Anziehungskraft spüren wollte. Eigentlich wollte er irgendwann einmal Kinder haben, damit sein Clan nicht ausstirbt, aber wie sollte das passieren, wenn er Gefühle für einen Mann entwickelte?

"Sasuke?" Eine leise, unsichere Stimme holte Ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Sein Gegenüber schaute Ihn mit fragenden hellblauen Augen an und wartete darauf, dass er erklärte, was mit Ihm los war.

_'Das war jetzt so klar, dass der Idiot wieder einmal nichts rafft. Aber was willst du von Ihm auch anders erwarten? Das ist halt Naruto.'_

Mit einem stillen Seufzer senkte er seinen Kopf, während er seine Schwarzen Augen, die nun voller Lust waren, geschlossen hielt. Beim Kleineren konnte man schon lauter Fragezeichen über dem Kopf sehen, da dieser wirklich mehr als Ahnungslos war. Wie sollte er auch das Verhalten seines Freundes verstehen, wenn er Ihn so überhaupt nicht kannte? Uchihas sind eigentlich dafür bekannt, emotionslos zu sein, doch der letzte von diesem Clan zeigte auf einmal Verhaltensweisen, die womöglich noch keiner so gesehen hatte. Da ist es doch nur zu verständlich, dass Naruto nicht wusste, was er davon halten sollte.

"Tss! Du bist wirklich ein Vollidiot!" Kaum hatte er dieses ausgesprochen, spürte er schon einen wütenden Blick auf sich.

"Teme!" Das klang jetzt eher wie ein knurren, was Sasuke dazu brachte, seinen mittlerweile aufgebrachten Freund anzusehen. Er konnte sich ein verschmitztes grinsen nicht verkneifen, bis er merkte, dass der Druck auf seinen Pobacken zunahm.

"Ah...Dobe!" Schwarze Augen weiteten sich aus purem Schock. Was war das für ein Geräusch, was Ihm da gerade über die Lippen kam? Er hatte jetzt nicht wirklich lüstern geklungen? Nein nie im Leben. Wenn er aber nach dem erstaunten Blick seines Freundes ging, hatte er genau das getan. Neben seinem Gesicht, liefen nun auch seine Ohren rot an. Gott was war Ihm das peinlich. Nie zuvor ist Ihm solch ein Laut entfleucht. Ihm wurde auf einmal ganz duselig.

"Naruto...deine Hände!" Nicht schon wieder diese komische Stimme. Hoffentlich hörte Niemand was er für seltsame Töne von sich gab, wobei Naruto noch nicht einmal viel machte. Er hatte ja nur seine Hände auf seinem Po zu liegen. Der Angesprochene zog eine Augenbraue fragend hoch, während er versuchte zu verstehen was in Gottesnamen mit seinen Händen war?

"Hä? Was ist mit meinen Händen?" Sasuke drehte seine Augen über diese so typische Naruto Frage.

_'Dummkopf bleibt eben Dummkopf! Da spielt das Alter keine Rolle'_

"Dobe...!" Der Uchiha knirschte über diese dämliche Frage mit seinen Zähnen.

"Hey! Nenn' mich nicht Dobe, Teme." Was hatte der blöde Uchiha für Probleme? Was sollte schon mit seinen Händen sein? Herr Gott noch mal, konnte sich das Arschloch nicht einmal vernünftig ausdrücken, so das er es auch verstand?

"Naruto!" Es ist immer wieder erstaunlich, wie schnell er Ihm doch auf die Eier geht. So doof konnte doch kein Mensch sein? Wieso musste sich Naruto immer so geben, als hätte er von nichts Ahnung, wenn er gar nicht so dumm ist. Er hatte schon oft genug bewiesen, dass er nachdenken konnte und auch mal gute Lösungen parat hatte.

"Was?" Langsam reichte es dem Blonden. Wieso sagt der Bastard nicht einfach was los ist? Er hat doch sonst nie Probleme damit. Er bewegte sich ein wenig und biss seine Zähne zusammen. Was war das? Dieses Gefühl in seiner Unterregion...Irgendetwas stimmte nicht.

"Stop!" Sasuke hatte die letzten Sekunden nicht mehr daran gedacht, dass er eine Beule in seiner Hose hatte, die gerade wieder gegen Narutos eigene rieb.

"Stop? Verdammt Sasuke, was ist los mit dir? Erst läuft dein Gesicht rot an, dann zeigst du Emotionen die Ich noch nie zuvor bei dir gesehen habe. Als wäre das nicht schon verwirrend genug, nein, du musst auch noch so komisch klingende Laute von dir geben, die mir eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagen. Du machst mir Angst! Und du hast mir noch immer nicht gesagt, was mit meinen Händen ist?" Er machte eine kurze Pause, weil er erst einmal Luft holen musste. Jetzt sah Sasuke Ihn auch noch an, als hätte er seinen Verstand komplett verloren. Warum? Was geht im Kopf des Uchihas vor? Durch seinen kleinen Wutausbruch verstärkter er erneut seinen Griff auf Sasukes Po, welcher nun wollüstig stöhnte und seinen Kopf auf seine Brust fallen ließ. Ihn durchfuhr ein kleiner Schmerz, da der Schwarzhaarige Ihm gerade seine Finger in die Schultern bohrte.

"Autsch! Sasuke?" Der Angesprochene atmete schneller und registrierte nicht, dass er dem Blonden gerade Abdrücke auf dessen Schultern hinterlassen hatte.

_'Gott! Wenn Naruto nicht gleich seine Hände von meinem Hintern nimmt, werde ich hier mitten auf der Straße, vor den Augen unserer ehemaligen Senseis, meinen letzten Funken Beherrschung verlieren.'_

Da der Jüngere noch immer keine Antwort bekam, hob er seine rechte Hand und haute dem Älteren eine. Das hat ganz schön weh getan. Seine rechte Backe war jetzt sicherlich mit einem roten Handabdruck verziert.

"Au! Was zur Hölle..." Sasukes Stimme glich einem flüstern. Er konnte das jetzt nicht glauben, dass Ihm sein Teamkollege wirklich auf seinen Allerwertesten gehauen hatte. Das war definitiv nicht zu überhören. Tat das denn wirklich Not?

Nun war der Bogen komplett überspannt worden. Sasuke hob seinen Kopf und blickte zornig in die plötzlich zu großen Augen von Naruto, dem es wohl endlich dämmerte, wo er Sasuke anfasste. Er war aufs Äußerste schockiert und konnte sich dennoch nicht dazu überwinden, seine Hände wegzunehmen. Irgendwie fühlte es sich gut an. Zu gut! Er wusste nicht, dass Sasuke so einen tollen Arsch hat. Woher sollte er auch? Er hatte sein Hinterteil nie genauer angesehen. Er stand ja nicht auf Männer. Doch wieso konnte er seine Hände dann nicht von dem äußerst knackigen Hintern nehmen? Wieso tastete er Ihn gründlicher ab? Weshalb machte Ihn das Gefühl so an? Und warum konnte er seine Atmung nicht mehr unter Kontrolle halten?

"S...Sasuke..." Besagter beugte sich leicht nach hinten und schaute verblüfft zu Naruto. Er hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass der Kleinere so sexy klingen konnte. Er bekam eine Gänsehaut auf dem gesamten Körper. Aus dem abtasten wurde ein kräftiges massieren, was den Uchiha so langsam aber sicher zu seinem Höhepunkt brachte. Nicht mehr lange und er würde eine riesige Sauerei in seiner Hose haben.

"N...Naruto, nicht..." Der Blondschopf befeuchtete seine Lippen und stahl dem sonst so kühlen und beherrschten Uchiha sein letztes bisschen an Beherrschung, die er so sehr versucht hatte aufrecht zu erhalten. Dieser konnte dadurch nicht mehr klar denken und presste seine Lippen auf die glänzenden Lippen des anderen.

_'Wow, so weich und warm.'_

Wieso bewegte er sich jetzt auf dem Schoß des Blonden und ließ sein Becken kreisen? Ein überraschender Laut kam über die Lippen von Naruto, der automatisch seine Augen schloss und sich dem Kuss hingab. Es war einfach unbeschreiblich schön, diese kleine Reibungen zu spüren. Gott wie sehr er dieses Gefühl liebte. Er öffnete seinen Mund leicht und streckte seine Zunge ein bisschen raus, nur um sie dann in den bereits geöffneten Mund des Uchihas zu stecken.

_'Das ist zwar dreist von mir, aber Scheiß der Hund drauf. Ich muss einfach wissen wie er schmeckt.'_

„Hm..." Langsam erkundete er die Mundhöhle des Mädchenschwarms, wobei er sich ein wenig unbeholfen anstellte, doch darüber brauchte er sich keine Gedanken zu machen, da er nicht der Einzige war, dem es so erging. Letztendlich fanden Ihre Zungen zusammen.

Auch wenn es eine ganz neue und vor allem fremde Erfahrung war, hatten sie schnell den Dreh heraus, wie ein Zungenkuss funktionierte. Wo sie Kleiner und jünger waren, fanden sie den Gedanken an so einen Kuss ekelhaft. Sie konnten sich nicht vorstellen, dass man es mögen konnte, Speichel mit einer anderen Person auszutauschen. Doch je Älter sie wurden, um so neugieriger wurden sie. Jetzt wo sie selbst einen teilten, fand es keiner der beiden abstoßend. Eher im Gegenteil. Es fühlte sich so unbeschreiblich gut an. Es rief in beiden ein kribbeliges Gefühl im Bauch hervor. Der Kampf ihrer Zungen wurde immer fordernder, da beide diesen Kuss dominieren wollten.

„Hah..." Beide hofften, dass sie nicht gehört wurden und das es keiner mitbekam, wie sie Ihrer Leidenschaft nachgaben und sich zum gemeinsamen Höhepunkt brachten, ansonsten würden sie den Morgigen Tag nicht mehr erleben. Die beiden waren so sehr in Ihrem erotischen Spiel vertieft, dass sie nicht einmal mehr einen äußerst empörten Iruka wahrnahmen, der gerade wieder den Versuch starten wollte, die beiden auseinanderzureißen. Dank Kakashi kam er jedoch nicht dazu, da Ihn dieser von hinten umarmte und an seine Brust drückte.

"Sind die beiden nicht ein süßes Paar?" Auch wenn das in sein Ohr geflüstert wurde und Ihm ein wohliger Schauer den Rücken hinunterlief, ließ es den Brünetten Rot sehen. Wie konnte Kakashi nur so etwas sagen? Sein kleiner Junge wird gerade auf offener Straße verführt und noch dazu von dem letzten Uchiha. Was sollte daran süß sein? Warum ausgerechnet der? Warum konnte es nicht Jemand anderes sein? Iruka ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und drehte sich geschickt in den Armen seines Lebensgefährten, der darüber ziemlich überrascht zu sein schien, da er seine Umarmung etwas lockerte. Ein Fehler! Oh ja, ein großer Fehler, denn aus dem Nichts kam auf einmal eine Faust angeflogen, die genau auf seinem rechten Auge landete.

"Scheiße tut das weh!" Der Älteste hielt sich sofort eine Hand auf sein Auge, was höllisch schmerzte. Er konnte spüren, dass es schon anschwoll.

"Ruru!" Musste sein Liebster gleich wieder so ausrasten, nur weil er sich einen kleinen Kommentar zu den beiden Turteltauben vor Ihnen nicht verkneifen konnte? Er fand die beiden nun mal süß. Er fragte sich schon seit Jahren, wann die beiden denn endlich zueinanderfinden würden. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass zwischen seinen ehemaligen Schülern mehr als nur Rivalität und beste Freundschaft war. Er konnte Iruka ja irgendwie verstehen, so ist es ja nicht. Immerhin war der letzte Uchiha von seinem Weg abgekommen, aber er war wieder hier und hatte seine zweite Chance die er bekam, genutzt. Der Silberhaarige seufzte innerlich.

"Komm mir nicht mit Ruru!" Na toll! Wieder das falsche gesagt. Sein Liebling konnte aber auch eine Zicke sein. Er stieß einen genervten Seufzer aus, was Ihm prompt einen gefährlichen Blick einheimste. Er schluckte schwer und rieb sich verlegen seinen Hinterkopf.

"Ru..." Eine erhobene Hand hielt Ihn zurück, den Spitznamen erneut auszusprechen.

"Ach komm schon Ruru...!" Ups! Fehler! In der nächsten Sekunde sah man nur noch einen Silberhaarigen Jounin, der wieder der Anbu beigetreten war, um sein Leben rennen, da dieser von seinem Chuunin-Liebhaber, der völlig in Rage war, durch ganz Konoha gejagt wurde.

"Kakashiiiii! Bleib stehen! Du kannst mir nicht entkommen. Spätestens zu Hause bist du fällig!" Alle Leute die in diesem Moment auf den Straßen waren zuckten auf Grund dieser brüllenden Drohung zusammen. Jeder wusste wie Iruka Umino sein konnte, wenn er so angepisst war und was dem Hatake später alles erwartete, wenn der Akademielehrer Ihn zu fassen bekam. Keiner wollte in der Haut des Kopierninjas stecken, der sich sein eigenes Grab geschaufelt hatte.

"Ruru! Bitte! Es tut mir Leid!" Die Leute an denen Kakashi vorbei rannte, mussten lachen. Immerhin bekamen sie nicht jeden Tag einen flehenden Kakashi Hatake zu Gesicht.

"Kakashi Hatake! Ich habe dich gewarnt!" Der Brünette legte ein bisschen an Tempo zu und stand kurz davor seine bessere Hälfte einzuholen.

"Baby, sei doch nicht so!" Das war endgültig sein Todesurteil. Im nächsten Moment hörte man einen lauten Knall, der allen die Farbe aus dem Gesicht weichen ließ.

Naruto und Sasuke denen es nicht entgangen war, schreckten auseinander und schauten mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in die Richtung, von wo der Lärm gekommen war. Sie drehten Ihre Köpfe wieder nach vorne und blickten sich tief in die Augen. Erst jetzt bemerkten sie, wo sie eigentlich waren und was sie da taten. Der Blondhaarige wurde als erstes puterrot in seinem Gesicht, bis es Ihm der Schwarzhaarige gleich tat. Er sah nur viel roter im Gesicht aus, da er eine Blasse Hautfarbe hatte, im Gegensatz zum anderen, der eine leicht gebräunte hatte.

"Sasuke! Ich...!" Der Angesprochene musterte seinen kleinen Freund, der nichts außer ein leichtes stottern von sich gegeben hatte. Wie niedlich Naruto doch jetzt aussah. Wieso fiel Ihm erst jetzt auf, wie Attraktiv der Uzumaki Junge war? Wie lange kannten sie sich nun schon? Es ist erstaunlich und zugleich ein bisschen besorgniserregend zu fühlen, dass er anscheinend tiefere Gefühle für den Uzumaki hegte, denen er nur nie weitere Beachtung geschenkt hatte. Es musste erst so etwas wie Heute passieren, um Ihm verständlich zu machen, dass er sich zu seinem Freund hingezogen fühlte.

Wie sollte es jetzt weitergehen? Wie geht es Naruto dabei? Fühlte er das selbe wie er? Was würden Narutos Freunde dazu sagen und von Ihm halten? Im Gegensatz zu sich selber, hatte der Blonde einige gute Freunde. Doch welche Freunde hatte er schon? Die Einzigen die er als Freunde bezeichnen konnte waren seine ehemalige Rosahaarige Teamkollegin und der Blauäugige Junge vor seinen Augen, der sein Bester Freund ist. Jedenfalls war er das noch vor ein paar Minuten. Würden es Narutos Freunde akzeptieren, wenn er mit Ihm zusammen wäre?

Er glaubte zwar nicht, dass irgendjemand etwas dagegen hatte, doch sicher war er sich nicht. Bei Kiba, Hinata und Ino war er davon überzeugt, dass sie nichts dagegen hätten, auch wenn sie Ihm noch nicht ganz verziehen haben, dass er seinem Dorf damals, besonders aber Naruto, den Rücken zugekehrt hatte. Er hatte den Blonden Sonnenschein sogar mehrmals versucht umzubringen. Die Betonung liegt auf versucht, denn er hatte sich nie komplett dazu durchringen können, Ihn wirklich zu töten. Er hing all die Jahre wo er weg war an Naruto. Er wurde immer und immer wieder mit Erinnerungen an Ihn geplagt und er wollte nichts lieber, als zu seinem besten Freund zurückkehren und Ihn um Vergebung bitten. Wie erwartet hatte dieser Ihm vergeben und beide wurden erneut enge Freunde. Er wollte den immer Strahlenden Blonden Jungen nicht noch einmal verlieren.

"Naruto..." Mehr kam nicht über seine Lippen, da Naruto seine Hände an seine Seite legte und aufstehen wollte.

"Ich muss nach Iruka und Kakashi schauen!" Kurz und bündig, was so gar nicht Narutos Art war. Er hatte da so ein eigenartiges Gefühl, als wolle der Kleinere weglaufen und das geschehene vergessen. Dieser Gedanke gab Ihm einen Stich ins Herz. Daran möchte er nicht denken.

"Naruto..." Wie sollte er Ihn davon abhalten die Flucht zu ergreifen, nur weil der Blödmann Angst vor seinen plötzlich aufgetauchten Gefühlen hatte? Sieht er denn nicht, dass er selber mindestens genau soviel Angst hatte, wenn nicht sogar mehr? Bevor er jedoch etwas sagen konnte, stand Naruto auf und ließ Ihm keine andere Wahl, als seine Beine die noch immer um dessen Hüfte waren, zu lösen. Er wollte in dieser heiklen Position schließlich nicht durch das ganze Dorf gehen. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass er nun mit einer zu engen Hose durchs Dorf laufen musste. Und wessen Schuld war das? Natürlich die seiner Lehrer. Naja, er würde einfach seine Hände in die Hosentaschen stecken und so versuchen, sie im Schritt ein wenig weiter aussehen zu lassen.

"Wir sehen uns Sasuke!" Mit diesen Worten machte sich Naruto auf den Weg, um seine beiden Senseis zu suchen. Er machte sich doch schon große Sorgen um diese beiden, weil er wusste wie sie sein konnten.

"Naruto, warte..." Es kam keine Reaktion auf sein rufen, was Ihn sauer machte. Er musste es irgendwie geregelt bekommen, dass er sich mit Naruto über das was zwischen den beiden gerade passiert war, unterhalten konnte.

Naruto ignorierte den Ruf seines Freundes und ging stur weiter. Er wollte jetzt nicht mit Sasuke sprechen. Er musste erst einmal Iruka finden und sich davon überzeugen, dass es Ihm gut geht. Später würde er dann über das eben geschehene nachdenken. Diese plötzlichen Gefühle die er nicht kannte und noch nie zuvor hatte, erdrückten Ihn. Es machte Ihm solche Angst, dass er erst einmal mit sich selber ins Reine kommen musste, bevor er sich darüber mit Sasuke unterhielt. Er würde wohl den Rat von Iruka brauchen, wobei er vielleicht nicht der Richtige dafür wäre, da er nicht gut auf den Uchiha zu sprechen ist. Ein trauriges seufzen kam über seine Lippen. Eh sein Kopf noch explodierte, lenkte er sich ab, indem er an die beiden Problemfälle dachte.

_'Oh Man! Ich hoffe sie haben die Wohnung heile gelassen...'_ Ihm wurde mulmig zu Mute.

_'Wieso muss sein perverser Sensei auch immer Iruka dermaßen provozieren? Was hat er davon? Das bringt Ihm doch nur wieder Veilchen und andere kleinere Verletzungen ein, die nicht der Rede wert sind. Oma Tsunade wird sich freuen, wenn sie ihren besten Mann mit einem Blauen Auge sieht.'_ Er lachte bei diesen Gedanken auf und legte seine Arme hinter seinen Kopf.

"Hehe! Kakashi und Iruka müssen sich später vor Tsunade rechtfertigen. Oh was gibt das wieder für ein Donnerwetter. Das ganze Dorf wird daran teilhaben können..." Mit geschlossenen Augen und einem breitem Grinsen ging er weiter. Plötzlich merkte er einen kurzen Windstoß und öffnete verwirrt seine Augen. Niemand war zu sehen, bis er einen Brünetten an sich vorbei rennen sah, der seinem Ziehvater ähnelte. Schnell rannte er Ihm nach, um eventuell das schlimmste zu verhindern, doch als er vor der Wohnung seiner ehemaligen Senseis ankam, blieb er abrupt stehen. Er blinzelte und rieb sich seine Augen, weil er dachte zu träumen.

Von wegen ein Traum. Er hatte wirklich einen schreienden Silberhaarigen Jounin durch die Haustür fliegen sehen, während der Braunhaarige Chuunin entsetzt und mit Tränen in den Augen dastand. Atmete er überhaupt noch? Wieso weinte Iruka jetzt? Gerade eben war er noch auf 180 und dann auf einmal tat es Ihm unendlich Leid, seinen Freund durch die neue Haustür katapultiert zu haben? Was hatte er verpasst? Klar, Kakashi hatte irgendetwas geschrien als er flog, nur was? Er musste es doch mitbekommen haben.

"Streng dich an Naruto. Was hat Kakashi über die ganze Straße gebrüllt? Denk nach!" Wie ein Mantra sagte er es wieder und wieder, bis er Kerzengerade stand und nach Luft rang.

Kaum hatte es Klick gemacht, war er auch schon neben Iruka, dessen Mund sich immer wieder öffnete und schloss. Ein leises Schluchzen war zu hören, was schnell in ein lautes überging, bis letztendlich ein regelrechter Heulkrampf daraus wurde. So hatte er seinen Ziehvater noch nie erlebt. Auch wenn es nichts bringen würde, nahm er Ihn in seine Arme und versuchte Ihn zumindest ein wenig zu beruhigen. Er musste schließlich noch vernünftige und vor allem verständliche Sätze über seine Lippen bringen können.

Iruka drückte den Armen Jungen halb zu Tode. Verständlich! In so einem Moment brauchte er den Kleinen. Während Naruto seinen alten Sensei beruhigte, sah er einen Schwarzhaarigen auf sich zukommen, der wie erstarrt stehen blieb. Naruto gab Ihm ein Zeichen, dass es jetzt der Falsche Zeitpunkt ist und er verschwinden sollte.

"Später!" Stimmenlos formte er dieses Wort. Ein nicken bekam er als Antwort und somit wandte er sich Iruka zu. Was sollte er sagen? Sollte er überhaupt etwas sagen oder doch lieber schweigen? Er entschloss sich fürs letztere und wartete auf eine Geste von dem Braunhaarigen Chuunin, dass es Ihm wieder gut ginge. Lange musste er darauf nicht warten, da sich Iruka aus seinen Armen löste und sich die Tränen wegwischte.

"Es geht wieder. Danke Naruto!" Ein schniefen war zu vernehmen und weitere Tränen zu sehen.

"Bist du sicher?" Besorgt sah Naruto zu seinem Sensei, der mit einem Lächeln nickte.

"Ja! Mach dir keine Sorgen." Eine große Hand zerzauste seine blonde Mähne, woraufhin die Unterlippe vorgeschoben wurde.

"Iruka- Senseiii!" Wieso konnte es keiner unterlassen, durch sein Haar zu wuseln?

"Heh Heh! Ich werde jetzt erst einmal zu Kakashi gehen und..." Ein lautes schmerzerfülltes stöhnen unterbrach Iruka in seinem Satz, als er auch schon zu seinen Liebsten rannte, um sich um Ihn zu kümmern. Er musste Ihn sicherlich an ein paar Stellen verarzten. Iruka zuckte zusammen. Warum musste Kakashi Ihn so wütend machen? Und dann noch diese Frechheit zu besitzen, nachdem er sich entschuldigt hatte, Ihm eine Frage zu stellen wo er schon längst zum nächsten Schlag ausgeholt hatte und seine Faust nicht mehr zurückziehen konnte? Er fühlte sich jetzt so elendig und hoffte inständig, dass er durch seinen letzten Schlag nichts kaputt gemacht hatte und er es noch immer Ernst meinte. Mit einem letzten tiefen Seufzer ging er zu seinem Freund, der noch immer auf dem Boden lag und vor Lauter Schmerzen stöhnte.

Als Iruka im Haus verschwunden war, drehte sich Naruto um und ging mit einem Kopf schütteln zu sich nach Hause. Es war für Ihn einfach zu hoch, wie sich zwei Erwachsene so kindisch aufführen konnten?

_'Die beiden werden sich nie ändern!'_ Mit diesem Gedanken kam er an seiner Haustür an und trat in seine Wohnung, wo er gleich in sein Schlafzimmer ging und sich völlig erschöpft mit dem Kopf nach unten, auf sein weiches Bett fallen ließ und sofort einschlief, aber nicht ohne noch einmal an Sasuke zu denken.


End file.
